


The Only Way to End a Birthday is with a Bang

by Mushy_Snugglebites



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Reno, Blindfolds, Dirty Talk, F/M, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Surprises, Swearing, Threesome - F/M/M, Tie and tease, happy fun sexy times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 21:39:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9679628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mushy_Snugglebites/pseuds/Mushy_Snugglebites
Summary: Cissnei gives Reno a birthday surprise he'll never forget.





	

Reno's arms were stretched taut above his head and cuffed to the bed. His shirt was already gone, and he could feel deft fingers working on his belt. He couldn't see the culprit, though; he couldn't see anything. A scarf was wrapped tight over his eyes and securely tied in place.

All things considered, his Saturday evening was off to a pretty good start.

The button of his trousers popped open, and soon he felt those fingers fiddle with his fly. Cissnei took her time pulling the zipper down, and pressed it down against his hardening cock as she did. Reno sucked in a breath through his teeth and rolled his hips to make the most of what little friction she granted him.

"Impatient, are we?"

He could hear the laughter in her voice.

"You know I am, you fucking tease."

"Good," she purred as she drew circles on his tight stomach with her fingertips, just below his navel. "That means I've got you right where I want you."

She tugged his trousers over his hips and all the way down his legs. She stayed off the bed for a while and he could hear more rustling of fabric.

"You getting naked there?"

Cissnei chuckled. "You know I am."

"Come on, Ciss, I want to watch. You can put this damn blindfold back on after."

"I'll take it off soon enough... but I want to play first."

The bed dipped as she climbed onto it again. Reno's abs clenched instantly when he felt her hot breath on his stomach, right above the waistband of his boxer briefs... and he cursed under his breath as she left his underwear in place, the tease that she was, and sidled up along his body.

Blindfolded like this, even the lightest caress by her hair lit up his skin and left it tingling. When she reached his chest she paused and blew softly at his nipples, until he was writhing and straining against the cuffs around his wrists.

"I love watching your nipples get hard. They're way more sensitive than mine."

Reno groaned something unintelligible. She'd used nothing but her fucking _breath_ , and already she had him panting and squirming like a horny slut.

Which was exactly what he was, to be honest. He hadn't seen her for weeks. Fucking _weeks_. He'd been over the moon when she'd told him she'd be back in Midgar tonight.

She moved again, and he felt her hands on his wrists, tugging at the leather cuffs. Probably making sure he wouldn't cheat. Fair enough, really. Moments later she settled in next to him, and he felt her trace the outline of his dick through the fabric of his boxer briefs. Something harder and sharper than a fingertip; a nail, maybe. Cissnei kept her nails short, but Reno knew how wickedly sharp they were nonetheless.

"Comfy?" she asked.

"I'd be comfier if you took off my pants and sucked my fucking cock alrea–"

Reno hissed and jerked his hips as she raked several nails up his member. The fabric took the edge off, leaving his skin prickling in _just_ the right way.

"Such language," she crooned in his ear. "I think I'll put that filthy mouth of yours to better use and shut you up." She took the silver hoop in his ear between her teeth and gave it a gentle tug that sent a tingle down the back of his neck. "You remember what to do if you need a timeout?"

Reno grinned and snapped his fingers twice.

"Good boy," she purred. "Now... as today is a special day, I've got a surprise for you."

On his other side, the bed dipped. Reno's gut dipped, too, and his throat went tight. He couldn't see, he could barely move, and someone else was in the room – _watching him_ as he lay cuffed to a bed with his erection poking out of his underwear.

But the budding panic lasted only a moment. Cissnei had shifted closer, pressing her bare skin to his, and caressed the tension out of his arms and chest with slow, tender touches. As long as she was there, he had nothing to worry about.

Reno breathed out and placed a cocky smile on his face.

"Threeway fun, huh?"

"Mm-hmm. It's been too long, don't you think?"

It _had_ been too long. Almost a year, in fact. Nobody had been blindfolded or restrained before, but Reno's cock twitched at the thought of Cissnei riding his face as another chick rode his dick, with him cuffed to the bed and at their mercy.

"So... Who's playing with us?"

"Mm, wouldn't you like to know."

So that's what the blindfold was all about. Had all three of them been in the same room ever since she'd put it on him? Had the mystery person watched while Cissnei made him writhe and moan like a bitch in heat?

Had they both been turned on by the show? The thought sent a thrill down Reno's spine.

"It's someone you'd love to play with, though," she added.

That didn't narrow it down much.

"Will I find out who it is?"

"Uh-huh. It's part of the surprise."

Cissnei was still caressing his face and chest, soothing him. She wouldn't pull a trick like this on him unless she was sure it was someone he'd want to play with. She knew who he liked. More importantly, she knew who he _didn't_ like.

Reno licked his lips and stretched with a soft moan, pulling against the restraints, showing off his body for eyes he couldn't see.

"Well...," he said, lowering his voice to a throaty purr. "What are we waiting for?"

Cissnei giggled and caught his mouth in a sloppy kiss. Her tongue was greedy and eager, and she nipped at his bottom lip as she pulled away. He felt the other person move in next to him, and moments later something else pressed against his moist lips. Something smooth and hard, and _definitely_ not a pussy.

Reno felt a jolt shoot straight down to his groin. Oh, fuck. Even _better_.

And _worse_. Suddenly he felt ten times more vulnerable. The guy hadn't said a thing. Not one peep. Who was this guy? Didn't normal people at least introduce themselves before shoving their cocks into faces?

Then Reno felt a hand in his hair. Not Cissnei's; she was pulling off his underwear. The mystery guy was caressing the top of his head. He slid his fingers through the strands slowly, much like Cissnei had stroked Reno just before. Comfort and encouragement, all rolled into one.

Reno parted his lips, just enough to slip his tongue out for a lick. He was a bit surprised to taste hot, taut skin instead of latex. He traced the bulbous outline of the head with his tongue, then ran it along the slit and caught a salty drop of pre-cum. No condom meant it had to be someone Cissnei knew and trusted. Another Turk, then. Of course. That was why this guy hadn't said anything – it would ruin the mystery.

Reno grinned and opened wide.

The guy rubbed his cock across Reno's tongue a few times before dipping the tip into his mouth. Reno wrapped his lips tight around it and tried to take in more, but tied up as he was, he couldn't move his head much. The man seemed happy to help, as he was quick to push his dick deeper into Reno's eager mouth. He pulled back out before he got in too deep, though. A _polite_ mystery Turk. Reno had to admit he appreciated the slow start, especially since he couldn't see the guy.

Reno wondered which one of the Turks he was sucking off. Rod would probably love the idea of a cock rammed down Reno's throat, but he was too straight to do it himself. In fact, Reno couldn't think of any male Turks who he knew were into guys, aside from himself. Nunchaku dallied at times when drunk enough, but that was about it.

A slap on his hip made Reno jump and lose the rhythm he and his mystery guy had settled into.

"Get that ass in the air," Cissnei commanded.

He would have liked to respond with a piece of his mind, or even just a dirty look, but with his eyes covered and a cock in his mouth, all he could do was obey. She slid a pillow under his lower back, then placed her hand beneath his left knee and pushed his leg up and to the side. The mystery man grabbed a firm hold of his right leg, and together they spread Reno wide open.

The guy's calloused fingers felt rough against the sensitive skin behind Reno's knee. Was the guy still watching Reno suck his cock, or was he staring at his exposed ass? Or maybe Reno's cock twitching against his belly? His tight balls? All those options made Reno pant a little faster.

He flinched again as something cool and slick hit his ball sack and drizzled down between his cheeks.

"Aw. Cold, is it?" Cissnei teased with mock concern over the snap of a latex glove.

Reno groaned in protest around the hard rod sliding in and out of his mouth, but it became a gasp as he felt her fingertip rubbing up against his asshole.

"Don't worry," she said as she eased her finger into him. "We'll have you hot and bothered in no time."

As Cissnei lubed up his ass, Reno really began to let go and enjoy himself. The guy's other hand still gripped Reno's head, holding it in place. Mystery guy kept the pace slow as he fucked Reno's mouth, giving him the chance to work his magic with his tongue; he zig-zagged it along the shaft as it slid back and forth, swirled it around the head on the way out. Reno could hear the guy's breaths grow more ragged by the minute. He relished it, the power he had over this unknown man even as he was tied up and helpless.

With a grunt the mystery guy pulled out, smearing a trail of saliva down Reno's chin.

"Wha...?" He frowned and tilted his head back, trying to see under the blindfold.

"Don't make him come too soon, Red," Cissnei said down by his legs. "You want your ass fucked too, don't you?"

Reno chuckled and let his head loll back against the pillow, welcoming the chance to catch his breath.

"Fuck, yeah."

Cissnei's fingers felt real damn good inside him now. She'd worked up to two; she languidly pushed them in all the way to the knuckles and rubbed in small circles on the way out. Soon Reno was tilting his hips to match her rhythm, pushing back as she pushed in, adjusting the angle to his liking.

He felt a third finger press against that spot just behind his balls, rubbing down close to his ass and back up again. Reno arched his back, moaning, and adjusted his pace to this new sensation. It had to be the mystery dude.

As the two of them pleasured him with their fingers, Reno wondered what three might feel like inside him. He kept thinking about it, imagined being stretched that way, until his curiosity became too great. The next time the guy's finger came close to Cissnei's, Reno pushed his hips up and brought it right up to his stretched hole.

"More," he rasped.

"More fingers?" Cissnei asked.

"Yeah."

Cissnei's fingers went still inside him, and the mystery guy placed his finger above hers. Reno bared his teeth as it began to push in, but the guy took it slow. Physically, it didn't feel that different from two fingers – but something about having two _people_ inside him like this was hot as hell. By the time Cissnei and the guy began moving their fingers in tandem, Reno matched their pace with such vigor that his erection bounced off his stomach.

"Looks like you'd rather get fucked than fingered right now," she purred.

"Fucking bring it," he growled.

Cissnei's laugh was low and husky.

"Well, you heard him. Time to give it to the birthday boy."

They both removed their fingers, leaving him empty. As Cissnei moved up beside him, she ghosted her fingertips over his abdomen, so close to his rock-hard cock, yet so far that he whined in frustration. Then he felt a new kind of pressure against his anus that commanded his full attention. The head of the guy's cock slipped in with ease, and Reno gasped out a gratified sigh.

It wasn't an instant pleasure – it never was after such a long break – but Cissnei had picked a guy who knew what he was doing. He rocked his hips slowly, working his thick cock into Reno a fraction of an inch at a time. Cissnei drew light circles around Reno's nipples with a fingertip, switching back and forth between them, teasing them until they felt as hot and hard as his untouched member.

She had to be watching this guy's cock sinking into him. Knowing her, she was touching herself as she watched. Fuck, if only she'd let him watch _that_.

By the time Reno felt the guy's balls slap against his ass, he was nearly hyperventilating. Fuck, how long had it been? He felt so damn _full_ , yet he wanted even more of it – but the guy had gone still, to give Reno a chance to adjust.

"Don't stop now," he groaned. "Fucking give it to me!"

As that hard length began a deliciously slow slide out of him and back in again, Reno felt Cissnei shift beside him.

"You like that, huh?" she whispered in his ear. "You love taking a fat cock up the ass, don't you?" Her voice was husky, a bit strained. She was definitely playing with herself.

"Fuck, yeah," he panted through gritted teeth.

"Want to know who's got his cock buried in your ass?"

Reno had been itching to know since he'd first felt the bed dip under the weight of a third person; but now that the moment had come, he hesitated. What if the thrill of the unknown was better? What if she took off that blindfold and he found himself disappointed for some reason?

No, he had to see. If he didn't find out who the mystery guy was, it would bother him forever.

"About fucking time."

"Then close your eyes. I'll tell you when to open them."

Reno groaned out loud, but did as she said. Part of him wanted to stretch out this moment as long as possible, too.

Cissnei undid the knot behind his head and pulled her scarf away. The fabric felt silky and smooth as it slid across his face.

"You can look now."

Reno opened his eyes.

His mouth fell open, too.

"Holy _fuck_."

He was staring right into Tseng's face, set in intense concentration and framed by straight, black hair that hung loose down to his shoulders. He dropped his gaze down to those chiseled abs, mesmerized by the way they tightened as Tseng pushed his hips into Reno's. He looked even lower and watched that slick, thick cock glide out of him. He watched, and felt it stretch his insides on its way back in. It was really happening. Gorgeous fucking _Tseng_ was driving his gorgeous cock deep into Reno's body.

And here Reno had thought he couldn't get any harder.

"Do you like your surprise?" Cissnei purred.

He hadn't known Tseng was into dudes. He hadn't known Tseng was into _anything_. If he had, he would've tried his luck years ago. Had he told her? He must have. He told her all sorts of things when he was drunk.

He must have told her... and now Tseng the fucking _untouchable_ was here, devouring Reno with hungry eyes as he claimed his ass.

"I fucking love you, Ciss," Reno breathed.

She laughed softly.

"I'll take that as a yes." Her lips brushed up along his jaw as her fingers caressed his chest. "Don't worry, you'll get your chance to repay me..."

He flinched when she flicked his nipple; she chuckled, and took the sensitive nub between her nails. He froze, his breath caught in his throat, but she just watched his face with half-lidded eyes and a wicked smile as she gently toyed with his nipple between her sharp nails. It felt so good Reno wanted to moan her name, but he knew what was coming, and the anticipation stole his breath away. He gazed into her beautiful brown eyes, his whole body tight and trembling, and pleaded silently – for more, for release, for _something_.

She pinched hard. Reno arched his back with a grunt of pain, which turned into a choked cry as Tseng snapped his hips forward and slammed his glorious cock in all the way to his balls. The bastard stayed buried in there, grinding into Reno's ass as far as he could go, and Cissnei squeezed her nails deeper into his flesh, and the pain and pleasure crashed into each other and rolled over Reno's body in staggering waves until he didn't even fucking know who he was anymore.

And then they released him, and Reno could breathe again. Tseng pulled out inch by inch, all the way to the tip, then filled him just as slowly, fucking him at that maddeningly deliberate, steady pace again. Cissnei was lapping at his nipple, soothing the sting with her warm, soft tongue, and the only pain he felt was the aching of the muscles in his arms, straining against the cuffs.

No, wait. His cock was so fucking hard it was aching, too, pulsing hot against his stomach. If one of them didn't touch it soon he'd fucking lose it.

Cissnei's tongue felt so damn good as it rolled around his nipple. It'd feel fucking fantastic around the head of his cock.

"Ciss," he gasped, but he didn't have the brain cells to finish his sentence. He bucked his hips and whined.

She pressed her lips to his nipple in a gentle kiss, then came up for another one on his mouth. She was still teasing him with her fingertips, driving him crazy with feather-light brushes across his throbbing nipple.

"As I was saying," she cooed in his ear, as he squirmed and sucked in ragged breaths. "Repay me by making me come... and if you make it _really_ good, then maybe, just maybe..." She paused to give his earring a flick with her tongue. "I might return the favor."

"Fuck yes, baby," he hissed. "Whatever you want, Ciss. Whatever you want, I'll do it."

"Good boy," she whispered.

She got up and Reno realized she still had her bra and panties on: tiny, lacy underthings in white that he had bought her, and loved to see on her slim, toned body. Now that she'd come back from Costa with a golden tan, she looked like the sun and the moon and every fucking star in the sky, beaming down at him all at once. She turned her back to him and bent forward as she slid her sheer panties down her tanned legs, giving him a view that trapped his breath in his throat. As she straightened up, she glanced over her shoulder with a coquettish smile.

"Like what you see?"

Reno's mouth had gone completely dry, so he just gaped and nodded like an idiot. Cissnei smiled wider and climbed onto the bed, and Reno drank in the sight of her pink folds spreading before his eyes as she straddled his face. He opened his mouth as she lowered herself down, his tongue ready and waiting.

Fuck, he'd missed her. He'd missed her taste and her scent and those little mewling sounds she made when he ran his tongue along her folds. She was dripping wet and from the way she flinched and cried out when he flicked her clit, he knew she was just as ready to come as he was. Only she wouldn't fucking let him; not until she'd gotten what she wanted.

Tseng pushed Reno's knees down to the bed, lifting his ass off the bed with his legs spread wide. At this angle, his next thrust hit that spot that flashed sweet agony through Reno's groin and made his abs clench until he could barely breathe. Tseng kept rubbing against it every time he shoved his cock in, at an ever increasing pace, building up an unbearable pressure that racked Reno's body with the need for release. His throbbing cock _craved_ a touch, just the tiniest bit of exquisite friction, but all he could do was groan and whine into Cissnei's pussy as the two of them took their pleasure in his body.

Tseng's thrusts had become erratic, and Reno knew he had to be close. Cissnei was close, too; she was moaning in breathless little whimpers as she gyrated her hips, rolling her clit over his mouth faster and faster. Reno kept his tongue in place and let her ride his face; he couldn't manage much else, because Tseng had lifted Reno's hips into his lap and was driving his cock into him at a punishing speed, scattering every little bit of rational thought Reno had left.

Cissnei's hips bucked as her thighs clenched tight. She screamed and shuddered and ground her pussy against Reno's tongue as she came. All he knew was her heat and her taste and the pounding pleasure in his ass, and that his lungs were burning, screaming for air...

...and then she lifted off him, let him breathe but he fucking _couldn't_ , because her fingers closed around him at long fucking last. Her soft, wet lips wrapped around the tip of his aching cock, her fist pumped his shaft as hard as Tseng pumped his ass, and she swallowed him deeper into her mouth, bobbing her head up and down, sucking and lapping...

"Fuck, Ciss... _fuck_... Tseng, holy _fuck_ –"

Tseng rammed his cock in hard, shoving Reno's dick deep into the wet heat that engulfed him, and with a hoarse scream Reno fucking _exploded_ down Cissnei's throat.

He might have blacked out for a second. When he came to, he opened his eyes to see Tseng's face scrunch up with pleasure, teeth bared and jaw clenched tight, and felt Tseng's body jerk against his as the man came inside him. Fucking _beautiful_ , that's what it was.

Reno shut his eyes and let his shaking, aching body go limp. He was completely, utterly spent... and completely, utterly sated.

He felt someone tug at the restraints around his wrists. It had to be Cissnei, because Tseng was still inside him, gasping for air above him. She released him from the bed and moved his arms down to his sides, then scooted down to curl up next to him. She placed a hand on his cheek and tilted his face toward her for a lazy, messy kiss that tasted of his cum and her juices.

"Happy birthday, Reno," she whispered, and slid her hand down to rest on his chest.

A larger hand cupped his face and turned it back up again. Another pair of lips caught his, and a hot tongue slipped into his mouth to tangle with his own. Ifrit's ass, even after fucking his brains right out, the man had Reno moaning into the kiss.

As Tseng pulled away, Reno let his heavy lids drift open enough to take in that handsome face one more time. Tseng's skin was flushed and little beads of sweat had gathered just below his hairline. A smile spread across Reno's face as he realized he'd been the one to make the stoic bastard come so undone.

"Happy birthday," Tseng murmured.

Reno mumbled something he couldn't even make out himself, but maybe his goofy grin said it all.

And then Tseng smiled at him. Holy fuck, Tseng _smiled_. The corners of his eyes crinkling, a glimpse of teeth between his parted lips, the whole shebang. Maybe Reno had come so hard he was hallucinating.

Tseng straightened up enough to ease out of him, then slumped down on Reno's other side and wrapped his arm around both him and Cissnei. Lying in the arms of his fellow Turks, basking in the heat of their bodies, Reno closed his eyes and let his mind go blank as he listened to the sound of their slowing breaths. As he drifted off to sleep, he knew only one thing: this was a birthday he'd _never_ forget.


End file.
